deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson
What the hell? Mistertrouble vs. Karensarahrocks. You vs. MacargoMan. How long was I gone? The Yoshiman 97 (talk) 18:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yesterday was a riot. But hopefully by the end of the day, all will be resolved. Frank-West 21:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but it did seem kinda out of order yesterday. For my sig, I use a template, since the signature/preference thingy didn't allow the HTML tags, which I didn't understand. Another user from another wiki gave me the idea to use a template for my sig. User:The Yoshiman 97 - 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :You know what I've decided? Forget custom sigs. It's not working right. I'll go back to normal sigs. - User:The Yoshiman 97 - 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What' the deal here Some Stuff word bubble Case Zero date? Where was the date confirmed? It also says that it's coming out the 30th on Wikipedia... CrackLawliet 21:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I meant the 30th of June. When did they confirm that?? And if it was revealed during X10, why did they put the info until now...? I'm glad it comes out 1 day after my birthday ^^ CrackLawliet 21:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Ash...And congrats for only needing 1 more edit (at the time) to get to 4000 ^^ CrackLawliet 21:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello I don't. She asked for it. Also, you have ''almost ''4000 edits. Congratulations! Frank-West 21:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Chatbox Ash, have you ever considered getting a Chatbox for the Wiki? They're free and some friends use one for a forum, and it works very well. More frequent responses then...leaving messages like this =D CrackLawliet 21:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Not a forum, a chatbox. like Public MSN without personal info. I can find out how to get one for the site. If you want to do it it's at Xat.com CrackLawliet 22:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It's a matter of Yes or No because I have the chatbox semi-ready. I just have to find out how to embed it. if it is Yes, then we create a page called "Chatbox" or something. It's up to you =D CrackLawliet 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Chatbox is now integrated in the forum. If you want you can just put the link to the forum. CrackLawliet 22:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Get online I think I can make you a Moderator on the forum. CrackLawliet 23:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : WHOA!!! I saw the chatroom, and that's kinda strange... Cool, but strange. Frank-West 01:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) OVER 1000! WHAT, 1000!? I have over 1000 edits now! =D This makes me happy. Frank-West 14:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I messaged Yoshi about it. If you want you can check the message. Frank-West 18:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I probably would've done it eventually, but who knows when that would be... For me eventually usually means never. Thanks again! Frank-West 18:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits I try to stay active, but it's hard to find things to update since you seem to have more access to DR2 related things. I am working through CTYD, though. Expect an update soon. Wikiar 08:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Personal life gets in the way too, but with Summer coming up, I should have more time to update the wiki in some areas. Wikiar 08:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh and sorry for the delayed response. Wikiar 08:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Clothing Articles : I see. I might create the DLC Clothing page then. Frank-West 21:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Archive Could you archive my talk page for me? The Yoshiman 97 20:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks The Yoshiman 97 20:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again man The Yoshiman 97 21:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles? I would like to make some articles for some of the combo weapons. I know that the game isn't out yet but practically everyone knows about them, and they can fix up the article when the game comes out. But since this is a wiki that anyone can edit, I will make the article anyway. MagcargoMan 06:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm only making one article, but I'm not that good with templates and all that stuff. By the way, do you think Combo Weapons should have a different template to ordinary Dead Rising 2 weapons? MagcargoMan 08:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the tone, I'm just still alittle bit angry about 'that incident'. Also, I'm done with the blog, it's just I wasnted to ask her if she wanted to (and it was only once). But just one thing: If I don't tell people, how will they find out? Sure, some people will figure it out after checking the 'My Home' page, but most won't. Take Deathsculler's blog for example: he told no one about it, and no one commented on it, except for me. MagcargoMan 09:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC)